


Dottore Mio

by LumaBoop



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Cumshot, Doctor Kink, Doctor/Patient, M/M, Masturbation, anal examination, mask kink, regalia, wanted molestation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-29
Updated: 2012-07-29
Packaged: 2017-11-11 00:45:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/472572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LumaBoop/pseuds/LumaBoop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Ezio's 19th birthday. Time for his yearly physical.</p>
<p>
  <i>So he was right, a male partner. He wasn’t that surprised, actually; by the way Ezio acted whenever he came to get his bodily check up, it was bound to happen. Besides, that simply meant that he got to take things a step further. In the name of health, of course. “That changes things a bit.”</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dottore Mio

**Author's Note:**

  * For [soundundertone](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=soundundertone).



> For Soundy based off saynomore's [drawing](http://yaoi.y-gallery.net/view/686057/):  
> 

\-------------------------------------------------

Ezio was a very particular man when it came to certain preferences. Not preferences with that of food, armor, or even weaponry. No, he was rather open when it came to such things (all things could kill, by the way). And when it came to women, he was definitely not picky. But when it came to thorough medical attention, Ezio went to one specific doctor who lived on the countryside a few horse clicks away from Monteriggioni. Sure, for quick and sloppy work on injuries that came from his struggle against the Templar, any doctor at any city would do; their work sufficed. However, every year, Ezio made sure to go for a full body check up by this specific doctor. He preferred him and no one else.  
  
Ever since his 19th year on the planet, he’d come to him, trusting the man with his body and his knowledge to check and make sure that he was a healthy, growing young man. Today would be seven days since his 21st birthday, and the Auditore knew that his personal physician was already preparing for his visit. Dismounting his horse properly, Ezio spotted the doctor in front of his humble place of residence, airing out some chemical undoubtedly used in more vigorous tasks.  
  
“Ah, Ezio Auditore. As expected.”  
  
“Good evening,  _Dottore_.”  
  
"Please, come in,” he gestured, letting the loosely dressed man walk into his dimly lit abode. “Sit, sit. Tell me, what have you been up to for the past year?" he started, getting the small talk out of the way as Ezio perched upon his examination table.  
  
The man’s mask caused him to look foreboding and lurking as Ezio removed what little clothing he had on; the Auditore knew the procedure. He’d never come completely dressed to this doctor’s place when most of it would be coming off anyway. Only a white blouse, his tights, and boots… and his bracer. It’d become a habit to wear it, but he’d never place harm upon this doctor, no matter what he did…  
  
"The usual, er, mostly." Ezio answered shallowly, tending to keep the bits and pieces of his quest for retribution out of his physician’s mental notes.  
  
The doctor stopped him from removing his shirt all the way, his gloved fingers touching and pressing over newly formed scar tissue with a morbid fascination censored by his mask. Ezio flinched and gasped here and there, the wounds still sensitive, yet trusting this doctor to take thorough care of him. Said physician minded his patient's reactions and the age of the scars, rubbing on each one firmly before continuing to the next one. "Ah yes. A few new scars I see. Continue." He murmured, still making superficial small talk.  
  
"Well, um..." Ezio started, but ceased as he was gently coaxed upon his stomach. The doctor’s practiced fingertips slid his shirt upward, studying and caressing sword wounds, dagger jabs, and even woman’s scratch marks littered about his back.  
  
Each inspective touch roused restrained gasps from Ezio, though the doctor seemed oblivious to his sensitivity as always. He simply proceeded… until he reached the man’s tights. He pulled them down painfully slow while the second hand stroked the man’s buttocks, surprised to see scarring there. Significant scars weren’t usually present upon the ass unless…   
  
"Are you still sexually active?" asked the doctor, though it wasn’t a question much so a comment at this point.  
  
"Ah,  _si_... Um, I've started... Ah... I've started having sex with men." groaned Ezio, biting his lip to keep from voicing his inner pleasures. The leather bound gloves tapped between his cheeks, as if checking each one for buoyancy, then raced up the middle of his back before tickling back down between his cheeks again, dipping between them.  
  
“Aaaahhhhh" The doctor declared understandingly; so he was right, a male partner. He wasn’t that surprised, actually; by the way Ezio acted whenever he came to get his bodily check up, it was bound to happen. Besides, that simply meant that he got to take things a step further. In the name of health, of course. "That changes things a bit."  
  
The man lifted his fingers.  
  
"What?" Ezio’s breath was shaky, shallow, and surprisingly weak. He did not move, however, not even when he heard the clattering of bottles behind him. Was something wrong with his body because he was having sex with men? Oh god he HOPED there was. Anything to get the doctor’s whimsical touch back on his skin.  
  
"Oh don't worry, Ezio. I just have to do... a different exam this time around." After a while, a jar of honey-looking liquid was placed beside Ezio’s head. The doctor’s fingers dipped in, coating them meticulously with the substance, leaving the Auditore with a sudden craving to lick off the syrup-like liquid in the raunchiest way possible.  
  
“D-different?” he echoed, his mind fluttering with images of where those fingers could possibly be headed, and only one place stuck.  
  
" _Si_. I am going to need you to relax for me." His tone was slow and almost nonchalant as he moved Ezio's legs off the table so that his feet reached the floor, causing Ezio to clench in anxiousness. He calmed down after a while under the silence brought forth from the doctor’s waiting.  
  
"O-okay..." And like a shot, the doctor slipped a finger inside without further warning, finding it the best approach.   
  
The young man jerked back, the chill of the liquid surprising him more than the finger firmly passing his clenched pucker. "Ah!" The jolt away was so strong, that the doctor took liberties and pushed Ezio back down upon the table, placing strong pressure between the shoulder blades.  
  
"Please stay down, Ezio. And relax,” he instructed in that nonchalant, yet coaxing tone that rolled down Ezio’s spine to near instantly soothe him. His body flushed upon the examination table, cheek pressed firmly against the polished wood.  
  
“So tight." The doctor sighed, as if the man’s squeezing anus was a chore to bypass, but to Ezio, it was a remark that brought underhanded pleasure to his cock that was currently nestled between the warming work table and his heating body.  
  
Despite the doctor’s warning to stay still, the Auditore’s body withered as a second finger slipped inside to stretch him, to better examine the area of interest. Growing tired of the man’s squirming, the doctor shoved his forearm across the shoulder blades, gaining a restrained moan from Ezio. The roughness only made him… more of a hassle.  
  
“ _D-dottore_ … n-nmmm… what are you searching for?” groaned Ezio, nibbling on his bottom lip until it grew swollen and plush.  
  
“Nothing in particular.”  
  
“T-then w-wha--- ah!” he tremored as the doctor swiftly found what he was groping for… and proceeded to stroke and pat it... and roll leathered pads about it. He took thorough care in his mental notes, undeterred by the squirming young man beneath him.  
  
Even as Ezio unconsciously rocked his hips against the wiggling fingers, the doctor merely moved with him, allowing his patient to shift however he felt most comfortable during this  **trying** examination. It was only natural for the man to wiggle and voice, and even roll his hips, especially since Ezio was probably used to sexual internal stimulation.  
  
The doctor didn’t linger within the anus longer than he needed to and was done within a few minutes, though it seemed like an hour long investigation to Ezio. He’d been so enthralled by those leathered fingers prodding upon his secret stretch of muscle that he practically whimpered from dismay when the doctor pulled away.  
  
“Ah! Wha-" The Auditore’s head snapped over his shoulder, spotting the physician wiping his fingers off on a nearby clothe.  
  
"Hmm, very good. Everything feels correct. No scar tissue or strange bruising.” The masked man declared, the glee evident in his voice as he gave the young man a friendly pat on his rear. The pat, however, only made Ezio gasp in surprised delight.  
  
"No, don't... don't stop.” He grumbled, unable to believe he was begging for more practiced practitioning.  
  
"Hm?" The doctor turned around, concern speckled within his voice. "What was that?"  
  
The patient caught himself in his vulgarity. "N-nothing..."  
  
However, the doctor wasn’t buying it and moved all his attention back to Ezio." If you would please turn and sit up, now." He more or less demanded, putting the towel down subtly.  
  
Feeling the doctor’s eyes past his mask, Ezio did as he was told, sitting back up on the table, but looking away. No matter how many times he came to visit this particular doctor, he always gained a hard on in the process… something he secretly looked forward to.  
  
"Ah, I see." The smirk was practically heard within his voice, and the Auditore’s cock twitched in anticiaption, morbid pride hidden underneath the doctor’s shielded gaze. “Then I suppose I can take a look at this as well.”  
  
Ezio’s breath hitched as the doctor pulled up a stool, settling himself boldly between his parted legs. Those hands, now slicked with water and a sterling agent, grasped his cock professionally… dexterously. "Do not hold your breath during this examination.”  
  
The Auditore nodded numbly and proceeded to sigh in and out with every stroke, his breath dotted with grunts and hisses and groans. As he started to grow thicker under the doctor’s expert fingers, the man noticed Ezio holding his breath despite his command.  
  
This wouldn’t do.  
  
“What did you get this one from?” he motioned with his free hand, roughly bound hands strangely soft against a new scar under his left pec. As the doctor predicted, the distraction brought speech out of the young man, no longer holding his breath… even if the speech was soaked in a sultry moan.  
  
“Ah-ah, that one... Kn-knicked with his axe,” answered the stuttering Auditore, who held his breath afterwards. Frowning, the doctor ceased his stroking, gaining Ezio’s full attention.  
  
“This doesn't look like a knick.” He forced Ezio to take strong ragged breaths as the man struggled to speak corrently.  
  
“I-it might as well have…  _dottore_ …” the patient’s breathing picked up once more.  
  
“Very well.”  
  
And the stroking continued, causing the Auditore to sigh happily. The steady pace picked up along his shaft, growing faster and faster—then stopping again when Ezio dared to hitch his breath. The physician’s mask raised, shielded eyes piercing straight through to the patient’s gaze.  
  
“And this one?” he started as he circled a thumb over a scar about the hip. The Auditore twitched and took a long strong breath. It escaped through gritted teeth.  
  
“S-ssspear.” Ezio hissed, head tilted back.  
  
The stroking continued accordingly, the pace just as slow as the beginning, building the young man back up to his edge… but the edge was closer and faster coming. “ _D-dottore_ … I’m—“  
  
“Yes, Ezio?”  
  
“D-do… I?”  
  
“… let us get a nice,  _healthy_ ejaculation, Auditore.” His voice, so nonchalant and sterile until now held the slightest pinch of interest and… sensuality.  
  
And as if this had been his first examination with this particular doctor, Ezio let himself go, crying like that of a virgin touched pleasantly by a stranger. The physician smoothly collected the sperm within his palm, lifting it up to candle light to examine it while Ezio recovered from his little death. He let it drip upon the previously forgotten clothe, almost seemed to play with it between his fingers and even smelled it through his mask.  
  
"Excellent. Your semen has a very good consistency. Very potent." He murmured, not expecting Ezio to truly hear him until his heavy panting ceased. Once he heard the young man calm down to the point of quivering gasps, and he’d cleaned his hand for the second time that afternoon, the masked man proceeded with his diagnosis.  
  
"Very good, Ezio. Your body is in great condition and you are healthy as always. However, I expect to see you around the same time next year.”  
  
“A-actually  _dottore_ … I was hoping to start coming by…” he paused, his head lolled to the side in a hinting glance. “…three times a year instead.”  
  
There was a long pause before the physician sighed and adjusted his mask, just like he always did when Ezio asked. “If you came by three times a year, then there’d be nothing to examine, now would there, Auditore?”  
  
Ezio only sighed and went about adjust his clothing to leave. It didn’t hurt to ask, did it? “Alright,  _dottore_ , you know best.”  
  
“Indeed. Take care, Ezio.”  
  
With his clothes back on his shoulders, his tights slipped back over his arse, and a sack of florins placed upon the examination table, Ezio left the practitioner’s private home, noticeably favoring his rear while on the horse saddle. Watching his richest patron leave towards the walls of Monteriggioni, the doctor chuckled slyly under his mask, heading back indoors.  
  
“Have to give him a reason to keep returning.”

**Author's Note:**

> Re-Posted to AO3  
> Written May 29th 2010


End file.
